Nightmares
by Izzu
Summary: Pre End of Time. Even on Pete's world, there's at least one person having had bad dreams.
1. John Smith

az: Slightly inspired by a certain Dark-Ten RPer. Would be doing a small muse over this plot. Any similarities are coincidental.

* * *

Nightmares

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. Bad Wolf Bay. This place would always be significant to him. Since this was where he had been dropped off. Alongside Rose and Jackie.

For a while he had been unable to revisit this place without feeling as if he was coming towards a place full of despair. It had been hard for him to forget, the harsh words he had received at this place and the heartbreak that he felt then.

Yet right now, he pushed all that behind him. Because there was something more important was at stake. He did not know why, yet he knew. Something bad was happening, even as he was thinking of it right now. Despite that, he wanted to face this by himself.

Pete and Rose and the rest of the Torchwood squad they brought along were investigating another part of the bay as he tweaked their equipments to steer away from the actual rift disturbance. He had slipped away from them just as they were preoccupied with their findings. He hoped that stayed a few moments longer until he managed to figure things out by himself.

Those lots could certainly take care of themselves well but still he wanted them to stay out of _this_ danger...

True enough, he saw his suspicions proved correct as he found what or who it was at the centre of the disturbance. He gritted his teeth.

"You're not supposed to be here."

xxx

The man turned as he caught sight of him, just a few meters from away. He seemed surprised to see him, what stupidity was he thinking right now?

"You're in the _wrong_ universe!" John repeated. "You don't belong here! Get back to your rightful place!"

The man smiled... in that wicked way he never thought the man could do. The TARDIS kept moaning and groaning but the man paid not heed to it.

"Why not?" the man finally spoke. "If I don't belong here there were also some other people that _also_ do not belong here!"

John felt an icy cold touch towards the core of his heart as he was struck by intense fear. _This is wrong. This is really wrong!_

"What are you doing here? You _can't_ be here! You're not _supposed_ to! Forcing your way into another universe like this will tear_this_ world apart!"

The _Doctor_ smiled his eerie smile. "On whose authority are you making that claim? I am the last of the Time Lords! The rule of time are mine to control! If I want to come here by my own choice, then so be it."

John shook his head. "No, this isn't right! You're tearing this world apart, I can't let you do what you liked. I'll stop you!"

The Doctor laughed. "You? Stop me? On what grounds? You're not even a full Time Lord!"

John glared at him. "I may only be just half a Time Lord compared to you but right now I feel that I'm _more _of a Time Lord than you could ever be. What happened to you? What changed? You're not like this in the past, you _know _the rules! You're not_supposed_ to do something like this!"

The Doctor stared straight towards him. "I was wrong. I'm not a survivor, I'm the winner! Everyone else is dead but not me. Who else would be watching over the rules; there's no one left—I'll be making the rules now, the laws of time shall bend to my will!"

_He lost it..._, John thought. Much worse than he could even thought himself was capable of. Yet who was the one that went crazy?

"What do you want anyway... coming here?"

The Doctor looked at him as if he had just asked a stupid question.

"What did you think I wanted here? I came back for Rose!"

John gritted his teeth.

"All of this, just to get Rose? Do you not care what happens to all of the threads of reality? Do you not care if doing this would destroy this world?" His heart clenched as he thought of his next word.

"Did you not care if this was _not_ what Rose would have wanted?"

"Why do you think Rose would not have wanted this?" The Doctor answered back. "How can you be sure that this is not what Rose would have wanted? Getting back to me? And leaving _you_ behind?"

John felt another stab of pain in his heart as he kept his stand.

"This is still _wrong_. You should not be allowed to continue with this foolishness!"

"And how would you stop me?"

John stared at his other self as he pulled out his gun. He pointed it towards the Doctor as the man laughed.

"Are you sure you're even capable of killing me?"

"I'm not. But at this range I should be able to hurt you enough to force you to regenerate. Maybe after that you'll finally regain some sense into that head of yours! And even if you still won't change your mind, there's enough bullets in this gun to kill you before you even manage to regenerate yourself!"

The Doctor seemed to start taking him seriously.

"No, you won't. You won't have the courage to do that. Do that, and Rose would hate you for it,"

John bit his lips.

"If that was the price I have to take, so be it. I did not hesitate when I killed all those Daleks last time, why should I hesitate now? If that was all that I needed to do to protect the balance of the world?" He shook his head. "No... I shall not hesitate if everything that matters depended on the choice that I have to do. No matter the toll that it would take from me."

John smiled. "Wasn't that _why_ you sent me to Pete's world anyway? Because I was born out of war and fire and rage? Because I was too _dangerous_?"

The Doctor stared towards him calmly. "Why don't I just dispense with all of that and _kill_ you? You're after all, just a _copy_ of me."

John's lips tightened into a grim smile. "Try if you can. If you do, you just proved to me that you're no longer the man who—!"

Without warning, John felt a strong force pushing him aback towards the rocky cove behind him. Somewhere inside him he felt something broke. For a moment, John felt numb all over. Who knows how much of an internal injury he had just received. He spat out some blood as he tried to recover his gun.

The Doctor got to it first.

John let out an involuntary snicker. "Didn't expect that coming. You really have changed!" he said. Contrary to what he said earlier, all John felt now towards the Doctor was an immeasurable sadness. He swallowed the lump inside his throat as the Doctor aimed the gun towards him.

"Go on, shoot me. You win."

All that he heard afterwards was the deafening sound of gun filling his ears and a lone bullet pierced his heart...

xxx

John immediately sat up on his bed as he stared blankly towards the night stand in front of him. His single heart had started racing very fast and he was bathed in sweat. Yet he could not remember what was it that alarmed him so much.

He looked around his bedroom, seeing that nothing was amidst. Yet his heart refused to calm down. And just as he tried to make sense of the situation, he thought he was hearing a distant sound of someone _laughing_. Someone familiar... yet so far away.

His bedroom door suddenly opened with a bang; and before he realized who was it that suddenly barged in, he felt the familiar presence... embracing his body very tightly. John blinked.

"Rose? I'm still in my pants."

Rose didn't answer, yet tightened the embrace. Puzzled over this gesture, yet welcoming it... John closed his eyes and returned the embrace.

"I think I had a nightmare,"


	2. Rose Tyler

az: Slightly inspired by a certain Dark-Ten RPer. Would be doing a small muse over this plot. Any similarities are coincidental.

* * *

Nightmares

Written by Izzu alias honou-no-izumi

o

o

Bad Wolf Bay. A place she never thought to have revisited again. Yet this time it was not because of personal reasons.

Something was going badly on this world, and she was not sure how this could relate to the other universe aside from this one. And she thought that all of her troubles have ended. Not really... but you could see it in a way.

She had started to get herself settled in, more than before. Perhaps because now... she was not by herself. Of course last time she was _also_ not alone. But back then... just having her mum, dad and Mickey was not enough. There was still that hole inside her heart that yearned to be filled. It might sound a bit shallow of her... but she didn't want to remain single till the end of her life. Yet she could not find anyone in this world that she could try settling down with. Because her heart had already been stolen by one certain Time Lord...

But now, it was different. Mickey's no longer with them anymore... but her mum and dad and Tony was still around. And there was also another person. Her John Smith.

John was not quite her Doctor, yet he is still her Doctor in many ways. And unlike the real Doctor, John would be able to spend his whole life at the same time with her. They would be able to grow old together, to truly able to spend their lifetimes together. That wasn't too much for one to have hoped to get. John had reciprocate her feelings honestly, unlike how the Doctor would refrain himself to do due to the fact that he wasn't human. John wasn't completely human too... but at least he was half one. And that was enough for her. Speaking about John...

Rose turned around to find him nowhere in sight. That was weird. John had been persistent to join this expedition to investigate the cause of the strange phenomena that started to manifest in this world. Yet he was not around. Unless...

… he did something to the equipments to divert all of them towards the wrong direction. While he investigate the real cause by himself. She turned to see where her father had gone.

No time to tell all of them, she thought as she turned around and retraced her steps back. As she walked back toward the direction she thought might be the one John had taken, she wondered what was it that could have made John do what he did. These disturbances... they can't be any worse than the things that they used to face in the past! Not like... no, there couldn't be anyone else that could have made another Reality Bomb, could it?

But the signs were not the same. The stars haven't disappeared—yet, these climatic changes all over the world... it was as if something close to that was happening. But why would John not want her and everyone to help out? Why would—

BANG!

Her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She started running, running towards the source of the sound. Hoping that it was not what she feared it could be.

As she reached the cove, her blood ran cold as she saw two figures before her. One, facing towards her had gone stiff before collapsing unceremoniously towards the beach. It was her John.

"No!" she started crying out, running towards the fallen figure and not noticing that the other figure had turned towards her.

"Rose, Rose... it all right. Everything's gonna be all right—"

It finally registered in her mind that someone had been grabbing her arm and pulling her away—but her John was _over there_, lifeless. She screamed.

"No! You killed him! You killed my Joh—!"

As she looked up towards the man who had killed her beloved, everything suddenly gone black.

xxx

Rose gave a loud gasp as she snapped herself awake. She blinked.

No, she was not on the beach. Not at Bad Wolf Bay...

She was at home. At her dad's mansion, in her own room. There was no danger... no impending doom and—She gasped as she hastily ran out of her room in a flurry.

John's room was located just across hers. He should be there, alive and well. There were no reason that he would not be fine. It was just a nightmare. A big, fat, bullshit of a nightmare. There's no way that it was true... that _bad_ dream.

She paused as her hand hovered over the doorknob. _But what if John was still asleep?_, she wondered. Then he might think that she was just being silly...

But then Rose noticed the streak of light coming from inside the room and decided that she didn't care if John thought she was being silly. She just had to make sure he was all right.

She opened the door a bit loudly than she planned as Rose rushed inside the room. John was awake, still alive... somewhat in a daze but he was really, _really_ alive. Unable to contain her emotions, Rose immediately lunged to embraced him; causing the man to react in surprise. She giggled at the mention of the pants as she kissed him fondly and hugged him tighter.

"I think I had a nightmare,"

Rose froze slightly. Both of them couldn't possibly be having the same nightmare at the same time. That would seem to be... unthinkable! She shook her head before gently running her hand over John's head. It might have just been an odd coincidence, nothing more. And to John, who might still not be used to the normal things humans usually feels... that might be new to him as well.

She kissed him again and held him tightly; sensing that both of their hearts started to beat normally again, having finally calmed down over whatever had been distressing both of them earlier. She smiled, slightly embarrassed now that it seemed her earlier fears were ungrounded. But who cares. She pulled away slightly to stare up towards John.

"It's all right."


End file.
